


By the Firelight

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [43]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nephilim, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dirty Jokes, M/M, Multi, Nephilim, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Remus is peacefully curled up by the campfire, just watching the firelight when out of nowhere, the unexpected appears. He just hopes they don’t find his brother.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	By the Firelight

Remus was curled up by the campfire outside of the tent in a camp folding chair, curled up almost fully sideways, cradling a mug of hot chocolate. The nocturnal bugs were in full swing all around him, creating a white noise of chirping that always swallowed up the summer nights. 

The hot chocolate might’ve been less appropriate if on this night at the campsite, it wasn’t slightly colder than usual. But it _was_ the chilliest it had been in a while, so Remus was content to warm himself by the fire and have something to truly warm his insides as well.

The embers of the fire popped, jolting Remus slightly, spilling a little bit of his drink on himself. But he had no manners when there wasn’t a soul to watch him, Remus just stuffed his damp shirt in his mouth and sucked on the stain, getting whole lot of shirt and not a lot of hot chocolate.

Remus settled back down, content to sit by the fire just a little while longer. 

Except a sound from the wood caught his attention, it was just a quiet pop of a twig snapping, very similar to the pop from the fire. It was very faint and distant, but still distinctly audible. 

It was enough to bring Remus from the slight sleepy haze he had been drifting into by the warm fire. Remus wasn’t over cautious, but all the same Remus became much more acute aware of his surroundings, listening for every little thing he could hear.

It could’ve been just a small nocturnal creature that had pounced on an even smaller being of prey, like an owl or a carnivorous bat. And perhaps it just so happened to land on the twig in a way to pop it... loud enough for Remus to hear from... so far away.

But in any case, Remus now was mostly focused on his surroundings. He glanced over to the tent behind that housed Roman, who had said to Remus not 30 minutes earlier he was going to lay down to rest and likely sleep. Remus was the night owl, so he had opted to stay up, relishing the warmth of the fire a little longer to not waste the fire they had so painstakingly stoked to life.

Now he was grateful, as he would’ve not been on the lookout for... whatever was out there if he hadn’t.

However, the night was silent once more, again only the accompanying bugs was what was audible. 

Remus’s eyes scanned the area, still laid back and relaxed but alert before he determined it had been long enough for whatever it was to likely be a one time thing. 

Remus snuggled into his chair, content in knowing he and Roman were safe around the fire. His eyes trained themselves on the fire as it slowly started to burn down, the embers flying up creating a dazzling array of light that Remus could just get utterly lost in...

“-ey! Mustache meister. Hey!” 

Remus snapped his head up. He was suddenly aware that his body was not in the same position it was in what felt like moment earlier. Remus didn’t have the mug in his hand anymore, it was instead in the cup holder built into the chair. Remus had no recollection of putting it there.

Two figures were standing in front of Remus, making him jump in his seat for the second or third time of the night. The figures were blocking the light of the campfire that was even smaller than before.

Both of them were cast in shadow, silhouetted by the dying fire behind them, but even in the darkness Remus was able to see a gleam in one of the figure’s eyes. 

It wasn’t a friendly gleam either. 

That much was certain as Remus felt a sharp point dig into his neck, recognizing the shiny silver of a sword that appeared to have a glow all it’s own, much like the figures eyes.

Whatever the figures wanted with him, he wouldn’t play their games when his brother was so close nearby.

“At least take me to dinner first before you get into roleplay!” Remus smirked even with the blade now pressing at his throat. 

His voice was light and his bravado much like his brother’s was in full swing despite the tension of the situation. But the truth was anything but, Remus hands, which were gratefully under the small blanket in his lap out of sight, were clenched, grabbing the fabric of his pants just to hold onto something. 

The figure not holding the sword on Remus’s right made a noise of mild disgust, not at the thought of that, but more at the upfront nature of how Remus joked about it.

“Don’t move, stranger, or you might accidentally cut your neck on my sword, and neither of us want that, now do we?”

Remus almost shivered at the voice that spoke. The stranger’s voice was deep and low, it rattled Remus’s very bones like an intense bass drop hitting him. 

The voice actually caught him off guard enough that he had forgotten to speak, staring dumbly a bit too long before. Remus cleared his throat shortly before continuing like nothing happened, like he wasn’t caught off guard at the stranger with a sword’s voice.

“Who said I wasn’t into that either? I like my people a little dangerous.”

There was a short pause, the figures looking at each other in visible confusion. The figure on his right without the sword spoke.

“...people? Don’t you mean women? Or just men if you’re gay? Why choose people?”

Remus smirked. He had distracted them, or at least one of them, he just hoped the voices were enough to wake Roman and give him time to escape.

Remus would _not_ let them ever find Roman if he could help it, much less hurt his brother, even if he had to go with them himself. He just hoped they thought he was alone. 

“Th- Dear, he means he’s either pan or omnisexual, he likes everyone. Let’s not get off track. Stranger, why are you here?”

Remus tilted his head as much as he could with the blade at his neck.

“At the campsite? Did- _I_ accidentally stumble on a private campsite? Do you live nearby and you own this camping space? I had no intention to intrude.”

There was a significant pause, nothing being said, but a long exchange of looks going between the strangers. It was long enough that Remus was not convinced by their late answer.

“Yes, this place is ours.”

“Nice place then, it’s got everything. Fire pit, space, a view of space and the stars. You need u- me to move right now? Because it is the middle of the night and I promise you I will cause no trouble staying here.”

Whatever the strangers were about to say next, they were interrupted by a small shuffling noise from behind Remus, both figures gazing behind Remus towards the noise.

Remus’s eyes widened.

_Roman...._

_Shit._


End file.
